Dua Es ( Two Ice )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Elsa adalah seorang putri di sebuah kerajaan kecil bernama Arendele dan ia mempunyai kekuatan es namun kekuatannya ini bisa membuat orang yang bersentuhannya menjadi beku jika Elsa menyentuhnya dengan tangan kosong dan ia sedih akan hal itu. Namun, ada seseorang yang dapat mengobati kesedihannya tersebut, siapakah dia?
1. I See You

Dua Es

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Frozen © From Disney

Pengen buat Fanfic dengan hubungan Elsa dan Jack nih versi saya hahahaha. Yuka suka saja melihat couple yang punya banyak kesamaan dan apalagi punya kekuatan yang sama, kayak cocok cocok gitu. Kalau suruh milih Yuka memang suka kekuatan es kayak kekuatan karakter Elsa, Jack, Esdeath. Dapat membekukan semuanya disekitarnya, memberi keindahan, dan dapat membunuh.

Baiklah daripada baca kata pengantar dari Yuka mending langsung saja discroll dibawah yak, apalagi Yuka bingung mau ngomong apalagi di bagian awal wkwkwkwkwk.

.

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

* * *

"Apakah yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak kusangka, hal ini pasti terjadi"

"Aku sangat malu dan takut ia akan meninggalkanku"

"Apakah hubungan kita dapat bertahan setelah ia tahu rahasiaku?"

"Aku takut, aku takut, tapi kurasa mau tak mau aku harus merahasiakannya"

Elsa memandang keluar jendela dari balik jendela kamarnya, menempel jemarinya yang tertutupi sarung tangan hijau pada kaca jendela. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di kursi sambil menghadap jendela lagi. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan seperti ia akan menjadi calon penerus kerajaan tunggal pengganti ayahnya kelak padahal ia sering berada di dalam kamar, membaca buku, maupun melukis.

Namun, bukan masalah itu saja yang membuat ia banyak berpikir. Sebelum menjadi seorang penerus kerajaan, ia wajib menikahi seorang pangeran. Karena Elsa belom menentukan pilihannya ditambah ia belom merasakan jatuh cinta, otomatis Elsa mau tidak mau ditunangin oleh seorang pangeran kerajaan seberang yang bahkan Elsa tidak tahu wajah dan namanya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya resah.

Sebagai seorang putri dan calon penerus kerajaan. Elsa mencoba belajar menjadi seorang putri yang baik dengan membaca beberapa buku. Ia melakukan banyak hal di dalam kamarnya, Elsa jarang keluar kamar dari kecil karena ia menyimpan rahasia yang tidak boleh ia beritahu tahu ke orang lain bahkan teman temannya sendiri. Padahal Elsa sangat ingin bebas dan merasakan dunia luar

Elsa Natasya, umur 21 tahun, seorang putri penerus Kerajaan Arendele, mempunyai seorang adik yang kini sedang bersekolah di luar kerajaan bernama Anna, Mempunyai satu rahasia yang hanya dia dan orang tuanya tahu. Elsa mempunyai kekuatan es.

Ada sebuah insiden dulu melibatkan Anna, adik Elsa. Membuat Elsa terpaksa mengurung diri di kamar untuk melindungi dirinya dan orang orang disekitarnya. Anna juga harus bersekolah di luar kerajaan untuk menghindari kontak langsung dari Elsa agar nyawanya tidak terancam setelah insiden sewaktu mereka kecil yang membuat Anna hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Ia juga sedih harus berpisah dengan adiknya tersayang namun karena ia harus menurut kedua orang tua plus ia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya akhirnya Elsa'pun mau berada di dalam kamar sampai ia menjadi penerus kerajaan dan sanggup mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Namun, sekarang ia menghapi situasi yang bahkan lebih sulit daripada menjaga jarak dari adiknya dan teman temannya yaitu ia akan dinikahkan. Ini situasi yang sulit bagi Elsa karena jangankan menikah, berinteraksi dengan laki laki saja ia belom pernah sekalipun. Ia juga sebal karena kedua orang tuanya tidak memberitahu apapun soal pernikahan tiba tiba minggu depan udah bilang ia akan dinikahkan padahal melihat pengantin pria pun belum pernah.

.

.

.

Elsa langsung berebah di atas kasurnya sambil meremas selimut birunya setelah membuat beberapa lukisan pemandangan. Suasananya dingin dan gelap tanpa penerangan di saat bulan purnama. Kondisi terkurung sendirian, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarkan kegelisahan hati dari Putri Arendele itu.

Perlahan air mata mulai menetes di pipi dan membeku di atas kasur karena kekuatan esnya. Elsa memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menangis keras dibawah selimut

"Aku sendirian, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, aku harus mempunyai kekuatan menyebalkan ini" teriak Elsa sambil memukul mukul kasur

"Aku ingin bebas, merasakan yang teman teman rasakan, dan aku ingin bermain dengan adikku lagi" sambungnya lagi dengan masih menyisihkan air mata

Ada satu alasan mengapa Elsa masih dikurung dan tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan orang orang. Itu karena jika Elsa menyentuh orang itu tanpa menggunakan sarung tangannya maka orang itu akan membeku dan untuk mengembalikannya harus diadakan ritual yang lama. Hampir saja dulu saat kejadian bersama Anna itu, Elsa tidak sengaja menyentuh rambut Anna saat sedang bermain bersama dan membuatnya pingsan. Untung saja Anna dapat disembuhkan dengan ritual meskipun ingatan Anna harus dihapus.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sebelum hari pernikahan, Elsa duduk di sofa hangatnya memandang jendela luar, sambil memegang dagunya memandang matahari mulai terbenam dan membayangkan bagaimana rupa calon suaminya. Sebetulnya ada rasa malu, takut, dan senang dalam hati Elsa. Ia tidak percaya akan menjadi istri seorang pangeran. Elsa hanya seorang gadis biasa yang juga ingin merasakan jatuh cinta. Namun, ia juga takut kekuatan esnya akan memisahkan dirinya dan separuh jiwanya tersebut.

"Semoga dia menerimaku apa adanya" batin Elsa dengan mata tertutup dan senyum di bibinya

Matahari sudah kembali ke tempatnya, cahaya matahari digantikan oleh kegelapan malam. Angin malam tidak lupa ikut mendinginkan suasana malam itu. Tidak terasa cokelat hangat Elsa sudah habis. Kini tinggal kebosanan di dalam kamar yang tadinya terang sekarang gelap.

"Huh, bosan" ujar Elsa yang masih memandang jendela.

Lalu tiba tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan di malam purnama itu.

"Ehm, Kenapa aku tidak jalan jalan keluar sebentar?" batin Elsa yang langsung mencari baju hangat dan jubah hitamnya di lemarinya agar ia tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga. Setelah mengganti pakaian tidak sarung tangannya dan semua siap termasuk bekal makanan yang ia masukkan dalam tasnya.

"Hihihihi, kenapa ya aku tidak melakukan hal ini dari dulu ya" gugam Elsa senang dalam hati

Selesai mengunci pintu kamarnya, Elsa keluar lewat salah satu jendela kamarnya dengan hati hati karena kamarnya berada di tingkat dua. Saat Elsa mau melompat ke tanah, ia menggunakan kekuatan esnya untuk mendarat. Lalu Elsa dengan kekuatan esnya lagi, melewati gerbang istana yang kebetulan tidak dijaga tentara kerajaan.

Elsa pun berlari keluar, setelah lumayan jauh dari kerajaan, hingga ia sampai di sebuah hutan, ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal sengal Elsa berusaha untuk tenang agar kekuatan esnya tidak muncul lagi dan penarik perhatian para tentara kerajaan yang akan mencarinya. Tidak lupa ia membawa bekal roti, ia memakan sebagian agar bisa dimakan nanti.

Tidak jauh dari tempat ia beristirahat terdengar suara seorang pemuda sedang berbicara sendiri membuat Elsa penasaran dan mencoba mencari tempat asal suara dan tentunya tanpa terlihat olehnya

Dibalik sebuah pohon besar, Elsa melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih berpakaian seragam istana seperti pangeran, terlihat mondar mandir sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat gugup dan cemas. Pandangannya tidak teralih dari bulan purnama diatas.

Tidak jelas apa yang diomongkan pemuda itu dari menurut Elsa, ia terlihat marah dan mengalahkan bulan diatas.

"Laki laki itu, apa yang dilakukakannya disini" heran Elsa dan matanya tidak beralih dari wajah tampan pemuda itu dan ia belom pernah melihat seorang pangeran disekitar sini.

Ia berpikir untuk mendekati pemuda yang sedang jengkel itu namun ia berhenti dan kaget setelah mendekat kalimat 'Aku benci kekuatan ini'

Elsa kembali bersembunyi di dekat pohon. Sekarang Elsa semakin bingung dengan pemuda itu dan apa yang dimaksud dengan kekuatan ini. Ia meremas jubahnya dan berusaha tenang.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, aku tidak mau dia melihatku dan tidak sengaja membuatnya celaka dengan kekuatan es ini, meskipun sebenarnya aku penasaran dengannya" batin Elsa lalu pergi diam diam meninggalkan pemuda misterius itu.

"Suara apa itu?" kaget pemuda itu mendengar suara retakan kayu. Tidak sengaja Elsa menginjaknya dengan langkah cepat Elsa langsung berlari dan bersembunyi sampai pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Lalu tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki maupun pemuda itu, Elsa berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tidak mencarinya, iapun bernafas lega. Ia kembali berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerajaan sebelum pagi tiba. Di perjalanan, Elsa tidak berhenti tersenyum sendiri memikirkan wajah pemuda itu dan penasaran dengan kekuatan yang ia maksud tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Halo minna semua,**

 **Karena saya bikin fanficnya pas hari puasa pertama jadi Yuka-chan mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa yak. Tahan makan, minum, dan nafsunya ya nak, wkwkwkw.**

 **Baiklah seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Yuka memang pengen buatan cerita ship antara Elsa dan Jack yang merupakan salah satu pasangan favorit Yuka nih.**

 **Oke bagian penjelasannya, Elsa adalah seorang putri di sebuah kerajaan kecil bernama Arendele dan ia mempunyai kekuatan es namun kekuatannya ini bisa membuat orang yang bersentuhannya menjadi beku jika Elsa menyentuhnya dengan tangan kosong dan Elsa sedih akan hal itu. Namun, ada seseorang yang dapat mengobati kesedihannya tersebut, siapakah dia?**

 **Pasti sudah tahukan? Nah. daripada jadi spoiler disini, tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya yak**

 **Oh ya jangan lupa klik favorite/follow author dan story yak, juga reviewnya juga ya, Arigatou minna**


	2. I Talking With You

Dua Es

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Frozen © From Disney

Setelah melewati banyak rintangan pegunungan salju, hutan gelap, dan binatang buas akhirnya Yuka-chan kembali ke rumah dengan selamat sentosa. Yeee dan membuat fanfic chapter dua untuk reader setia fanfic "Dua Es" ini

Juga untuk mengisi kekosongan liburan selama liburan sekolah ditambah liburan lebaran. Yuka-chan akhirnya mendapat waktu luang untuk membuat fanfic deh ( Ya kalau Yuka-chan masuk sekolah lagi, Yuka masih tetep membuat fanfic kok meskipun tidak seupdate sekarang )

Oke itu beberapa kalimat curhatan saya, Oh ya semangat juga yang UKK semoga kalian dapat mengerjakan dengan baik dan dapat naik kelas dengan nilai sempurna, Amiiin

Sebetulnya Yuka-chan pengen ngejek kalian yang lagi UKK karena Yuka-chan UN-nya sudah selesai duluan, tapi karena kasian ditambah bulan ini puasa, Yuka-chan hanya bisa memberi doa dan suport untuk kalian semua guys.

Good Reading

.

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

* * *

.

.

Elsa memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana karena ia menyadari sebentar lagi matahari terbit. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar mengintip penjaga istana sambil memikirkan rute kembali. Setelah beberapa penjaga istana lengah dan pergi lumayan jauh, Elsa berlari kencang dan berhenti di salah satu tembok dan menaikki tembok istana yang sangat tinggi itu dengan kekuatan esnya dengan mudah ia dapat naik.

Untung saja saat ia mendarat di tanah tidak ada satupun penjaga atau pelayan istana melihatnya, kemudian Elsa menuju kamarnya melalui atap rumah tidak lupa dengan kekuatan esnya. Ia juga membakar es tersebut menjadi cair dengan korek api untuk menghilangkan sejak.

Sampai di dalam kamar, tiba tiba ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Elsa segera melepaskan jubahnya dan menggantikannya dengan pakaian tidur lalu ia melompat ke tempat tidur dan pura pura tidur. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka munculah wanita berambut cokelat cepol, terdapat kerutan di tubuh bertanda ia sudah berusia, dan memakai gaun kerajaan. Siapa lagi selain Ratu Natasya, alias ibu kandung Elsa.

"Selamat pagi Elsa" sapanya sambil tersenyum setelah menutup pintu kamar

Elsa mendengarnya lalu membuka mata dan dengan gaya orang habis bangun tidur sambil mengusap matanya.

"Selamat pagi Ibu, ada apa kemari?" tanya Elsa dengan mata dibuat mengantuk agar ibunya tidak curiga.

"Sayang, Ibu kemari ingin memberitahukan kabar tidak bagus padamu" jawab Ratu Natasya dengan muka sedih, Ayah dan Ibu Elsa adalah orang satu satunya yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Elsa, jika ada pelayan istanapun, mereka hanya boleh berinteraksi di luar pintu dan menaruh makanan di depan pintu.

"Kabar tidak bagus, apa itu?" Elsa berharap bahwa pernikahannya ditunda karena ia belom siap untuk pernikahan sebentar lagi meskipun ia tahu ia akan mengecewakan sedikit hati kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah dan Ibumu akan pergi ke Pulau Orlando hari ini karena ada urusan kerajaan penting dan kami baru bisa pulang minggu depan, jadi kamu tidak bisa mengadakan pernikahan bersama kami, Elsa" jawab Ratu Natasya dengan muka sedih lagi, Elsa menundukkan kepalanya jawaban ibunya tidak sesuai harapannya malah ia akan mengadakan pernikahan tanpa didampingi orang tuanya.

"Ibu tidak apa apa, meskipun tidak ada Ibu dan Ayah di pesta pernikahanku nanti, aku akan tetap menganggap Ibu dan Ayah berada disisiku setiap saat meskipun terhalang waktu dan tempat, karena aku sayang kalian berdua" Elsa menenangkan ibunya yang menangis sambil mengusap punggungnnya dengan tangannya yang tidak lupa terbalut sarung tangan

"Elsa..., kau benar benar anakku yang paling kusayangi" puji Ibu Elsa sambil memeluk putri sulungnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Ibu" jawab Elsa membalas pelukan ibunya

"Oh ya Elsa, Ibu juga akan mengundang pamanmu untuk datang dan menjagamu selama kami pergi, juga sekaligus ia wakil orang tua" jelas Ratu Natasya berhenti menangis ditambah senyuman bahagia membuat Elsa tersenyum sekaligus bingung dengan perubahan Ibunya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah Ibu" jawab Elsa, Paman Elsa sebenarnya tidak tahu tentang rahasia kekuatan Elsa namun kedua orang tua Elsa hanya bilang bahwa Elsa sering sakit jadi mereka harus sering menjaganya.

Kedua insan itu mengobrol agak lama kemudian tidak lama datang Ayah Elsa membuka pintu kamar anak perempuannya tersebut

"Natasya, kapalnya akan segera berangkat" Ayah Elsa memanggil istrinya tersebut dan melihat putrinya masih mengenakan pakaian tidur duduk disamping Ratu Natasya.

"Elsa sayang, maafkan kami, tidak bisa menemanimu di pesta pernikahanmu" ucap Ayah Elsa duduk di samping anaknya tersebut.

"Tidak apa apa Ayah, Ibu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku tidak apa apa kok lagipula Elsa'kan sudah besar" jawab Elsa menenangkan ayahnya

"Benarkah itu Natasya?" tanya Ayah Elsa memandang istrinya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil

Raja dan Ratu Arendele itu bangkit tidak lupa ia memandang putri mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa tersebut, "Elsa, kamu di pesta nanti jangan lupa untuk mengendalikan kekuatan es-mu jangan sampai mereka melihat dan memanfaatkan kekuatanmu, ini pesan dari kami" kata Ayah Elsa sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya yang terbalut sarung tangan.

"Iya Ayah, aku akan berusaha menyembunyikan kekuatanku di depan mereka" jawab Elsa dengan yakin meskipun ia dalam hati sedikit ragu dan takut

"Itu baru anakku, baiklah Ayah dan Ibumu akan berangkat sekarang, jaga kesehatanmu dan selalu kenakan sarung tanganmu, kami akan segera kembali secepat mungkin" kata Ayah Elsa lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Elsa sendirian di kamar.

Sebetulnya untuk pertama kali Elsa merasa senang kedua orang tuanya pergi keluar untuk urusan kerajaan karena Elsa bisa bebas keluar istana tanpa ketahuan. Elsa tersenyum puas namun ia juga takut di pesta pernikahan yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi esok, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan akan mengacaukannya semuanya. Juga untuk pertama kalinya Elsa akan berinteraksi dengan orang banyak setelah 10 tahun dikurung di kamar.

Elsa pusing memikirkannya dan memutuskan untuk tidur lagi karena ia benar benar lelah sehabis berpetualang di luar semalaman. Sambil memandang langit langit tembok sekilas bayangan sosok pemuda yang ia temui di hutan malam itu muncul di hadapannya. Elsa tersenyum dan berpikir ia masih belum melupakan pemuda berambut putih tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Dua hari sebelum pernikahan, di kamar Elsa hari ini seperti biasa ia melakukan aktivitas yang biasa dilakukannnya setiap hari seperti membaca buku, melukis, makan camilan, menulis cerita sambil menunggu malam tiba. Ia tidak sabar ingin mengelilingi desa sekitar istana dan juga mungkin akan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut putih tersebut di hutan.

Elsa berencana akan memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda yang telah memikat hatinya tersebut. Ia tersenyum sendiri memikirkan dapat mengobrol dengannya.

Saat Elsa sedang berimajinasi sendiri tiba tiba terdengar suara berisik di luar pintu, juga suara kaki dan pembicaraan yang tidak terdengar. Membuat Elsa yang sedang membaca buku di kursi menjadi penasaran, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Tuan Putri ada kabar buruk" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu, Elsa mengenal suara ini, suara dari orang yang paling dipercaya ayahnya, Menteri Kerajaan

"Kabar buruk apa Menteri?" tanya Elsa dengan nada keras agar terdengar keluar, kenapa ia tidak mau membuka pintunya karena ia sudah berjanji dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak keluar pintu kamar sampai pesta pernikahan dimulai.

Sebuah surat muncul dibawah pintu, menarik tangan Elsa untuk mengambilnya lalu ia membaca isinya. Perlahan muncul air mata di matanya setelah membaca surat tersebut.

 _Untuk Anakku Elsa yang kusayangi_

 _Kami berpikir bahwa surat ini adalah surat terakhir dari kami. Ada sebuah insiden yang menyebabkan kapal kami tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan akan segera tenggelam karena itulah Ibu menyirimkan surat ini lewat burung penyirim surat. Mungkin saat kau menerima surat ini, kami sudah meninggal._

 _Elsa, maafkan kesalahan ibu dan ayahmu ini, karena kami, kau harus menghabiskan masa kecil dan remajamu di dalam kamar tanpa mempunyai teman. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, kami melakukan itu karena kami cinta dan sayang kepadamu Elsa. Agar kau selamat dan terhindar dari orang orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatanmu_

 _Mungkin terlalu awal ibu mengatakan ini sebelum hari pernikahanmu besok, Semoga pernikahan dan hubungan kalian lancar Elsa, kami sangat ingin melihatmu tersenyum besok meskipun hal itu mustahil untuk kami, ibu percaya calon suamimu adalah pelindungmu selanjutnya dan kau harus mengendalikan kekuatanmu dan percaya padanya. Jangan lupa kau harus menjaga adikmu Anna._

 _Kau akhirnya bisa bebas Elsa semoga kau bahagia tanpa kami, jangan lupakan kami Elsa, ibu dan ayahmu akan selalu menyertaimu di sisimu, terima kasih Elsa dan selamat tinggal_

Elsa meremas surat tersebut dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kemarin adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu kedua orang tuanya, ia merasa bersalah merasa senang kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar kerajaan yang kini mereka tidak akan kembali lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut menangis keras sampai terdengar keluar kamar,Menteri dan pelayan juga ikut ikutan menangis di luar kamar. Raja dan Ratu yang mereka patuhi dan kagumi meninggalkan mereka. Air matanya yang basah membeku dengan cepat dan kamar Elsa seketika langsung berubah menjadi beku. Perasaan sedih dan penyesalan ini membuat kekuatan esnya tidak terkendali.

Elsa berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan meluapkan emosinya pada bantal dan selimutnya sambil mengingat-ngingat hal hal terakhir bersama kedua orang tuanya.

.

* * *

.

Malam harinya untuk menyembuhkan kesedihannya siang tadi, Elsa memutuskan untuk pergi keluar istana. Setelah berhasil keluar dari penjagaan tentara istana Elsa sampai di sebuah danau di dekat hutan. Tidak ada senyuman yang terukir di wajah cantiknya tersebut meskipun sinar bulan purnama menyinari wajahnya.

Ia duduk di tepi danau sambil memeluk dan mencium kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Elsa berpikir sekarang ia sendirian yang mengetahui kekuatan esnya, mau tak mau Elsa harus menyembunyikannya. Tidak lupa hari ini ia memakai topeng agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku sendirian lagi ayah ibu, aku kesepian" kata Elsa sambil memandang langit yang dipenuhi banyak bintang bintang tanpa tertutupi awan hitam. Elsa terpesona dan berusaha meraih bintang tersebut dengan tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan meskipun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Apakah Ayah Ibu sudah menjadi bintang sekarang?" tanya Elsa memandang langit langit malam, Elsa pernah membaca buku yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang kita sayangi meninggal dunia biasanya mereka berubah menjadi bintang indah di angkasa.

"Kau suka bintang juga" ucap seseorang tiba tiba berbicara disamping Elsa, membuat putri Arendele itu kaget.

"Kyaaaa...," kaget Elsa melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih yang ia temui kemarin, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu disini saat ia sedang bersedih

"Maafkan aku menganggetkanmu. Ehm omong omong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu duduk disamping Elsa, reflek karena belom saling kenal, Elsa sedikit bergeser menjauhi pemuda itu.

"A...ku.., a..ku hanya ingin melihat bintang di langit malam ini" jawab Elsa berbohong terbata bata

"Benarkah berarti kita sama, aku juga ingin melihat bintang malam ini, kenapa kau memakai topeng?" tanya pemuda penasaran

"Itu, ada alasan tertentu, aku cukup nyaman pakai topeng ini kok" jawab Elsa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ehm aku dengar tadi kamu sedang membicarakan orang tuamu, memang ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya pemuda itu lagi berusaha melihat wajah Elsa. Benar benar pemuda ini penasaran dengan Elsa membuat putri Arendele tersebut harus menyembunyikan muka malunya.

Elsa masih menundukkan mukanya lalu menangis membuat pemuda itu kaget dan kuatir lalu ia mencoba menyentuh bahu Elsa, "Aaah, jangan dekatiku aku" cegah Elsa, ia takut pemuda ini memegang anggota tubuhnya dan menjadi beku.

"Maaf maaf, tapi kenapa kau menangis?" pemuda itu menghindar dan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan lagi.

Kemudian Elsa menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya dan tentunya ditambahi sedikit kebohongan untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai putri kerajaan meskipun ia tahu, orang yang dihadapannya adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan bisa dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan

"Aku turut berduka, apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuamu" kata pemuda itu setelah mendengar cerita Elsa. Wajahnya yang awalnya ceria berubah menjadi serius, suasananya disana berubah menjadi dingin.

"Terima kasih" jawab Elsa sambil tersenyum dibalik air matanya tidak lupa ia langsung mengusap air mata di matanya agar tidak membeku di depan pemuda ini.

"Jadi kau kesepian ya, Ehm bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu" ucap Pemuda itu kembali semangat

"Teman?" heran Elsa, baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi temannya tanpa memandang statusnya sebagai putri kerajaan. Ia sedikit terharu dan senang mendengarnya juga ini pertama kali ia mempunyai teman laki laki.

"Yup, aku akan selalu menghiburmu saat kau sedang sedih begitu pula sebaliknya, dan kita juga bisa bertukar pengalaman dan cerita menarik, menyenangkan'kan" ucap Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum ke Elsa. Membuat gadis berambut pirang tersebut terpesona dengannya.

"Tapi sayangnya kita tidak bisa bertemu setiap saat, karena aku sudah ada calon istri nanti" senyum pemuda itu mulai memudar

"Calon istri?" tanya Elsa, jujur ia sedih mendengar kenyataaan bahwa pemuda yang telah membuat terpesona tersebut mempunyai gadis lain dalam hidup namun ia hanya menyembunyikan kesedihannya di balik topeng.

"Yup aku akan menikah dengan Putri Arendele, aku belom pernah bertemu dengannya sih tapi kami sudah dijodohkan sudah lama dan kami akan mengadakan pernikahan besok" jawaban pemuda itu membuat Elsa kaget, Elsa tidak menyangka pemuda berambut putih misteris yang membuat tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya adalah calon suaminya nanti. Elsa tertawa kecil dan mencoba beberapa pertanyaan padanya

"Ada apa tertawa?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran melihat Elsa yang tiba tiba tertawa

"Tidak, tidak apa apa kok, bolehkah aku bertanya" ucap Elsa setelah selesai tertawa

"Bertanya apa?"

"Menurutmu Putri Arendele itu si bayanganmu seperti apa?" tanya Elsa sambil tersenyum, ia ingin menguji bagaimana pandangan calon suaminya ini tentang dirinya. Meskipun ia tahu dia belom pernah bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya, aku membayangkan dia putri yang cantik, memakai gaun kerajaan yang indah, cerdas, dan sopan" jawab pemuda itu membuat Elsa blushing di tempat. Kalau topengnya dibuka mungkin Elsa akan terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Namun sayangnya aku dengar dia penyendiri dan sering berada di dalam istana dan tidak ada satupun orang tahu fisik dia kecuali kedua orang tuanya, aku takutnya dia tidak seperti yang aku bayangin" sambung pemuda itu membayangkan fisik calon istrinya tidak seperti yang diinginkan. Membuat Elsa marah dalam hati dan berpikir akan mengeluarkan kekuatan es-nya dan membekukan pemuda ini.

"Tapi menurutku itu bukan masalah bagiku..."

Elsa terdiam dan menghentikan kekuatan esnya, mendengar kelanjutan jawaban laki laki tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan penampilan, selagi hatinya hangat dan baik, aku akan menerimanya apa adanya" sambung pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, angin malam hari berhembus kencang diantara mereka. Kali ini Elsa benar benar kagum dan jatuh cinta dengan calon suaminya ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu" tanya Elsa berdiri di sampingnya

"Entah, aku merasa aku sudah jatuh cinta duluan dengannya, sifatnya tidak seperti putri kebanyakan yang lebih suka keluar kerajaan dan berfoya foya, aku merasa cocok dengan sifatnya tersebut" jawab pemuda itu santai

"Begitu ya, Oh ya siapa namamu?" sambung Elsa lagi

"Eh iya, maaf ya aku ngomong tentang calon istriku di depanmu, sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Jack Frozta, panggil saja aku Jack, dan siapa namamu?" kata Jack sambil mengulurkan tangannya disambut dengan tangan Elsa membalas ulurannya tersebut. Tangan yang cukup besar menggenggam tangan lembut Els yang terbalut sarung tangan tersebut.

Saat Elsa mau memberitahu namanya tiba tiba ada seseorang memanggil Jack, karena takut ketahuan Elsa melepaskan genggaman tangan Jack dan berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan Jack di tepi danau. Jack berusaha mengejar Elsa namun ia kalah cepat, ia terhenti untuk beristirahat sambil memandang langit yang masih diterangi rembulan malam.

"Maafkan aku Jack aku tidak bisa memberi tahu namaku hari ini" batin Elsa di perjalanan. Terlihat juga senyum bahagia muncul di wajah putihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

(Bersambung)

* * *

 **Chapter dua selesai, capek juga yak**

 **Udah mulai ada dua konflik disini guys, Nah tadi yang pertama kedua orang tua Elsa meninggal karena kecelakaan kapal dan Elsa bertemu dengan pemuda berambut putih yang ia temui di hutan kemarin dan berbicara untuk yang pertama kali. Juga akhirnya Elsa mengetahui namanya pemuda tersebut**

 **Kelihatan cuman dua tapi capek juga yak mengembangkan konflik ini dengan dialog dialog, penjelasan menjadi paragraf utuh.**

 **Okee kelihatan dibagian akhirnya dipenuhi banyak keluhan dari Yuka-chan nih, hehehehe. gomen gomen.**

 **Itu saja yang Yuka-chan bisa sampaikan jangan lupa klik favorite, follow, kalo bisa review fanfic ini yak. Arigatou Minna..**


	3. My Wedding

Dua Es

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Frozen © From Disney

Wah ternyata ada yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu fanfic ini update. Maaf maaf ya, itu karena dalam mengirim fanfic harus antre dengan fanfic buatan Yuka-chan yang lain yang sudah diurutkan. Nah, kebetulan ini fanfic "Dua Es" urutan bawah jadi updatenya agak lama...

Tapi tidak apa apa, para readers yang bosan menunggu fanfic ini update bisa kok baca fanfic buatan Yuka-chan lainnya yak. Yang tidak kalah seru juga.

Sudahlah, awal singkat dan padat ini. Jangan putus bacanya okee, Langsung saja discroll kebawah guys...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah saatnya tiba, hari dimana Putri Elsa mulai dihantui rasa cemas dan ketakutan karena untuk pertama kalinya ia harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang setelah sekian lama terkurung di dalam kamar.

Ia juga akan bertemu dengan belahan hatinya yang akan mengisi kekosongan hatinya setelah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya yang kini sudah bersemayam di surga . Apalagi kalau bukan pernikahannya dengan Pangeran Jack.

Acara yang diadakan mulai dari siang sampai malam ini dihadiri oleh banyak tamu undangan dari penjuru negeri dan juga masyarakat Arendele yang ingin menyaksikan pernikahan sekaligus pernobatan Putri Elsa menjadi Ratu Arendele secara langsung.

Tidak lupa pula adiknya Elsa yakni Anna yang juga menyempatkan diri dari tugas asrama yang padat untuk melihat pernikahan kakak perempuan satu satunya ini.

Semuanya dipenuhi dengan pesta, suka cita, dan keramainan karena setelah sekian lama gerbang istana akhirnya terbuka. Hampir semua orang orang penasaran dengan kecantikan Putri Elsa yang kabarnya memiliki rupa seperti dewi salju karena kulit putihnya yang lembut dan menawan juga wajah cantik dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Jack sebagai calon suami Putri Elsa membuat banyak pangeran iri dengannya. Jack juga penasaran dengan rupa Elsa. Namun, ia harus bersabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan calon istrinya tersebut sampai upacara pernikahan dimulai.

Acara dimulai pukul 12 siang, sebelum itu kedua pengantin dirias di ruangan berbeda. Jack yang seminggu lalu sudah berada di Arendelle ini langsung didandani oleh para penata rias istana. Tidak lupa ia mengenakan jas dan celana panjang berwarna putih dengan aksesoris kerajaan.

Setelah selesai didandani, karena bosan menunggu, Jack memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di dalam kerajaan Arendele sebentar sambil menunggu acara resepsi pernikahan dimulai.

Di koridor istana, Jack menganggumi koleksi kerajaan seperti lukisan juga patung patung yang dipahat sedetail mungkin menghasilkan mahakarya yang menakjubkan.

Saat kakinya melangkah, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pintu besar berwarna putih dengan corak berwarna biru muda yang terbuka sedikit, menarik perhatikan laki laki berambut putih salju tersebut

"Ehm, ruangan apa itu?" batin Jack penasaran ingin melihat ruangan dari pintu yang berbeda dari pintu yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Karena tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya. Jack akhirnya memasuki ruangannya itu. Ia juga tidak lupa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tenang Elsa, kau harus tenang, jangan tegang di depan mereka apalagi di depan dia" Elsa mulai kuatir setelah selesai didandani selama lebih dua jam di kamarnya yang luas oleh dua penata rias yang sudah dipilih khusus untuk mendadani sang Putri. Dan mereka harus mendadani menggunakan sarung tangan ( Memang perintah Elsa sendiri agar kedua penata rias ini tidak celaka terkena kekuatan esnya )

Beberapa jam lagi sebelum acara resepsi pernikahan dimulai, dimana dirinya dan Pangeran Jack akan dipersatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Meskipun hal ini membuatnya sangat senang namun ia juga takut karena ia sebagai pendampingnya nanti, ia takut tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik karena kekuatan anehnya ini.

Dan lagi selama bertahun tahun, Elsa menyembunyikan diri dari masyarakat sekarang tiba tiba ia harus menjadi pemimpin dan mengakrabkan diri diantara masyarakat Arendele, sungguh membuatnya gugup dan takut.

Di depan kaca rias, ia melihat dirinya sudah didandani secantik bidadari dengan model rambut khas putri Arendele. Untuk pakaian, Elsa belum mengenakan gaun pernikahan karena selain sedikit panas juga berat jika harus dikenakan beberapa jam sebelum acara dimulai. Oleh sebab itu, Elsa masih mengenakan gaun biasa.

Kamar yang luas namun sepi ini, Elsa sengaja memerintahkan para pelayannya pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kamar. Untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri berjalan perlahan sambil memandang pemandangan dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Sungguh indahnya negeri ini" ujar Elsa sambil memandang keindahan negeri Arendele berada di teluk Selatan apalagi rumah rumah rahyat yang sudah dipenuhi hiasan hiasan menyambut Raja dan Ratu mereka yang baru setelah kehilangan pemimpin sebelumnya yang sekaligus adalah orang tua Elsa.

Jemari yang disemuliti sarung tangan berwarna putih ia menyentuh kaca jendela dan tampaklah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat rahyatnya dan para pelayan sudah berkerja keras untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan dan naik tahtanya menjadi Ratu Arendele.

Meskipun Elsa sendiri belum mengenal bahkan bertemu dengan mereka namun mereka semua berkerja keras demi dirinya, tentu saja ini membuat Elsa sedikit terharu dan senang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jack membuka sedikit pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut, di dalamnya tidak luput dari kata mewah, tempat tidur yang besar, ubin lantai bercorak indah, juga benda benda keramik lainnya yang menghiasi tempat tersebut.

Ia menganggumi isi dari kamar tersebut sampai ia melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dan kulit seputih salju sedang memandangi pemadangan dari balik jendela membuatnya terpukau dengan gadis tersebut.

Karena penasaran, Jack memberanikan diri untuk mendekati gadis itu perlahan, namun saat ia akan mengentuh bahu gadis tersebut. Terlihat gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Jack, iapun kaget sampai ia menyenggol pinggir jendela dan hampir jatuh ke jendela.

"Haaaaaaaaa, tolong aku," dengan sigap Jack langsung memegang tangan gadis yang lembut meskipun dibaluti sarung tangan.

"Kamu tidak apa apa?" tanya Jack kuatir setelah mengembalikan gadis itu di posisi semula, gadis itu telihat ketakutan sekali namun ia menjawab pertanyaan Jack barusan dengan anggukan.

"Syukurlah, saya minta maaf karena telah mengkagetkanmu dan sembarangan memasuki kamar ini tanpa permisi" ucap Jack cepat cepat minta maaf pada gadis di depannya tersebut.

Gadis itu bukan marah malah tersenyum pada Jack, "Tidak apa apa kok, kuterima permintaan maafmu" Jack bisa melihat gadis terlihat tertawa kecil dibelakang membuatnya bingung

"Benarkah kau tidak terluka?" tanya Jack dengan wajah kuatirnya

"Iya, jangan kuatir, aku baik baik saja kok" jawab gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya

"Syukurlah..., hah lelah sekali" ujar Jack lelah lalu bersender di tembok dekatnya

"Lelah.., Apa gara gara kau menyelamatkanku tadi'kah?" tanya gadis itu lugu, kini giliran gadis itu yang kuatir membuat Jack tertawa geli mendengarnya

"Bukan itu, aku lelah karena harus menunggu acara pernikahan nanti padahal kau tahu tidak kalau pakaian ini lumayan panas dipakai terus" ujar Jack menggerutu soal pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Yang sabar ya, aku juga menunggu acara nanti" ucapan gadis itu lembut membuat Jack terbengong dan bingung

"Berarti kita sama ya" ujar Jack diikuti anggukan gadis itu

Kemudian Jack melihat banyak tamu yang hadir tidak lupa rahyat Arendele ikut memeriahkan pernikahannya dengan Putri Arendele dari balik jendela membuatnya sangat senang dapat berpesta dan berkumpul dengan banyak orang.

"Ramai sekali ya" ujar Jack lagi membuat gadis itu memandangi Jack lalu melihat apa yang dilihat Jack.

"Iya, aku sampai tidak percaya melihat banyak tamu undangan yang bersuka cita dan berpesta untuk acara ini" balas gadis itu sambil memegang pinggir jendela menatap keluar jendela.

"Sama, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ramai seperti ini karena kerajaanku disana jarang mengadakan perayaan seramai ini" ucap Jack membuat gadis tersenyum namun beberapa saat kemudian gadis ini sedikit menunduk seakan memudarkan senyumnya barusan, menarik perhatian Jack pada gadis yang baru ia temui ini.

Jack menilai gadis ini cukup aneh karena meskipun gadis ini sering tersenyum namun ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Aah...,maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu, kupikir dan merasa bahwa mereka mengadakan acara semewah ini demi putri kerajaan yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya, hal ini tentu membuatku terharu dan ikut senang" jawaban gadis itu membuat Jack sedikit merasa tenang namun juga bingung dengan perkataan gadis ini.

Saat Jack akan menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan masuklah seorang pelayan memanggil nama gadis itu untuk segera memakai gaun pernikahan.

"Baiklah pelayan, tunggu sebentar" perintah gadis itu, lalu pelayan itu keluar kamar tersebut. Pangeran Jack masih memandangi gadis itu dengan terbengong dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pelayan barusan.

Melihat calon suaminya berekpresi seperti ini membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "Pangeran, bisa kau keluar kamar saya sebentar..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lalu setelah persiapan sudah selesai, siangnya tepat pukul satu siang, Acara pernikahan dimulai. Setelah melalui pidato yang panjang ditambah dengan beberapa kalimat dari Menteri kerajaan tentang wafatnya kedua orang tua Elsa membuat seisi kerajaan berduka cita.

Jack, juga turut sedih meskipun kedua orang tuanya masih utuh sampai sekarang namun karena orang tua Jack selalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan membuatnya terasa diabaikan tanpa kasih sayang. Dan ia juga teringat dengan gadis yang ia temui di danau kemarin yang juga kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena insiden.

Namun kesedihan itu mulai teralihkan di saat acara pernikahan di mulai. Jack segera mempersiapkan diri diatas altar bersama Paman Elsa yang ikut menjadi penghulu sambil menunggu Putri Elsa.

Jack merasa senang karena calon istrinya nanti adalah wanita baik dan cantik lagi. Di dalam hatinya ia merasa beruntung dapat menikahi Putri Elsa. Seakan pertemuan dirinya dengan Putri Elsa membuatnya langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama di kamar barusan.

Elsa mulai memasuki ruangan pernikahan dengan gaun pernikahan mewah berwarna putih dengan hiasan, mutirara, juga kain putih menjulang panjang kebawah. Ditemani Anna adiknya sebagai penghulu tampak senyum Elsa yang lembut membuat Jack terpana.

"Cantik sekali" batin Jack tidak berhenti memandang Elsa yang kini sudah berada di depannya

Karena masih malu melihat wajah tampan Jack, Elsa sampai tidak berani menatap langsung wajah Jack yang sudah berada di depannya tersebut. Gadis itu tidak percaya karena ia akan menikahi pria tampan dan manis, sebelumnya Jack juga telah mengambil hati Putri Arendele tersebut sampai ia hampir lupa tidak bernafas dibuatnya.

Saat pendeta membacakan janji pernikahan juga doa. Jack memegang kedua tangan Elsa sambil tersenyum lembut memandang Elsa. Elsa juga membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Pangeran dari Kerajaan Utara Pangeran Jack Frozta, bersediakan anda menjadi suami dari Putri Elsa Maria dan menjadi Raja Kerajaan Arendele?" ucap pendeta memandang Jack yang masih terus memandangi Elsa.

"Ya saya bersedia" jawab Jack dengan lantang

"Putri Elsa, Putri dari Kerajaan Arendele, sekaligus penerus tahta Kerajaan Arendele, bersediakah anda menjadi istri dari Pangeran Jack Frozta dan menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Arendele?" giliran pendeta bertanya pada Elsa yang masih menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Kemudian, gadis itu menghirup nafas sebentar. Lalu dengan senyum lembutnya sambil menggangguk, saatnya ia akan menjadi pasangan Jack dan pemimpin tanah kelahirannya ini, ia menjawab...

"Iya, saya bersedia" ucap Elsa membuat Jack senang mendengarnya. Diikuti tepuk tangan dari para tamu.

"Baiklah sekarang, Raja Jack, anda dapat mencium istri anda" ucap pendeta diikuti anggukan Jack.

Lalu saat Jack akan mencium bibir Elsa. Gadis yang awalnya sedang dimabuk asmara tiba tiba teringat akan kekuatan esnya jika bersentuhan dengan seseorang dan ia juga teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang memberi pesan terakhir untuk tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya.

Karena dipenuhi pikiran kacau, Elsa tanpa sadar mendorong Jack yang mau menciumnya menjauhinya. Membuat Jack sedikit kaget.

Elsa melihat ke arah tamu yang menunjukkan ekpresi tidak mengenakan lalu gadis itu meminta maaf kemudian ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Aula. Membuat para tamu keheranan dengan tingkah Elsa yang aneh. Melihat ini, Jack yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari mengejar Istrinya tersebut.

Di koridor, Elsa berpikir tidak mau menunjukkan kekuatannya di depan banyak orang setelah ia mencium Jack meskipun ia masih belum tahu apakah Jack akan membeku jika mereka saling berciuman namun ia tidak mau ambil resiko jika hal itu sampai terjadi oleh sebab itu Elsa pergi meninggalkan acara ini.

Jack mengejar Elsa dari belakang, "Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jack sambil berlari

Melihat Jack mengejarnya diikuti beberapa orang dari belakang menambah laju lari Elsa sampai di depan kamarnya. Dengan cepat, Elsa langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jack sampai di depan pintu kamar Elsa, bersandar di pintu sambil mengatur nafas setelah berlari di koridor kerajaan yang sangat luas. Kemudian beberapa pelayan dan tentu saja Menteri Kerajaan datang. Kemudian mereka memanggil Elsa untuk kembali ke acara. Namun, panggilan mereka tidak disahut oleh Elsa.

"Maafkan kami, Raja Jack, atas ketidaknyamanan ini, akan segera kami urus Ratu Elsa sementara anda bisa menunggu di Aula kerajaan" ucap Menteri Kerajaan sambil menunduk.

Jack sebetulnya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Elsa, iapun memakluminya apalagi ia tahu jika istrinya tersebut baru keluar kamar dan menujukkan dirinya di depan banyak orang setelah bertahun tahun berada di kamar.

Ia juga berpikir tentang tamu undangan yang sudah jauh jauh kemari untuk menghadiri pernikahannya juga rahyat yang sudah lama tidak melihat Ratu Elsa setelah sekian lama. Jack tidak mau membuat mereka kuatir dengan kondisi ini.

"Tidak apa apa Menteri, Ehm, karena kondisi istriku sedang buruk dan ada banyak tamu yang sedang menunggu, untuk itu bisakah kita langsung mulai pestanya, dan juga bilang pada meraka untuk tidak kuatir dengan kondisi ini bilang saja Ratu Elsa sedang kurang sehat" ucap Jack dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya Menteri Kerajaan lagi

"Aku akan menunggu istriku disini" jawab Jack sambil tersenyum dan memandangi pintu kamar Elsa yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung..._

* * *

 **Hehehehe bagaimana para readers sudah mendapatkan beberapa faedah di fanfic ini**

 **Wah Chapter 3 tidak terasa sudah selesai ya, Akhirnya Elsa dan Jack bertemu dan langsung dinikahkan dalam chapter ini namun karena Elsa masih belum bisa melupakan kekuatan esnya, iapun pergi meninggalkan acara dan berdiam diri di kamarnya. Sedangkan Jack menunggu Elsa di depan kamarnya *Aah So Sweet* ( Ehm pasti fans Jelsa menunggu adegan kissunya'kan? )**

 **Tenang aja guys, itu pasti ada bagiannya sendiri, memang Yuka-chan buat agar lebih unik dari lain aja. *digebuk fans Jelsa***

 **Sakit..., Oke ehm..., kelihatannya cukup sekian dimohon bersabar untuk chapter selanjutnya oke...**

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite, dan follow nih fanfic kalo pengen tahu kelanjutan ceritanya. Ayolah masak ngelike foto IG bisa tapi ngelik favorite dan follow gak bisa wkwkwk. Arigatou Minna...**


	4. Sang Dewi

Dua Es

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Frozen © From Disney

Hallo, bertemu lagi bersama Yuka-chan disini. Ehm, pertama saya minta maaf dahulu karena telat sekali update. Biasalah anak SMK sibuk banget, ya tugas ini itu. Kalo capek istirahat sampe ketiduran. Dan tidak sempat membuat fanfic

Faktor utama disini adalah ide cerita, pikiranku sempat buntu membuatku agak males membuat fanfic *digebuk*

Tapi sekarang entah karena karunia Tuhan yang maha esa, Aku mendapat ide cerita dari atas langit dan datang tiba tiba dan jatuh tepat diatas kepalaku saat aku sedang dalam pelajaran berlangsung karena memikirkan suatu hal yg menarik.

Baiklah daripada banyak ngomong, kita scroll ke bawah guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

"Elsa…" *tock* *tock* *tock*

"Ayo Elsa, buka pintu"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau"

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau ada masalah dengan para tamu"

"Aku tidak apa apa, aku tidak ada masalah dengan mereka"

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu berlarian sampai mengurung diri di kamarmu?"

"Paduka Raja, tidak perlu tahu. Tolong tinggalkan saya sebentar, saya ingin menenangkan diri"

Sudah berjam-jam Elsa mengurung diri di kamarnya begitupula Jack yang masih menunggu di depan pintu kamar istrinya tersebut. Dan baru tadi Elsa mau menjawab pertanyaan Jack setelah Jack menunggu lama.

Ketidaktahuan dan banyak pertanyaan berada di pikiran Jack sekarang, sebagai laki laki yang baru menikahi istrinya dan baru bertemu hari itu juga. Membuat Jack ingin sekali tahu tentang pendamping hidupnya itu.

Sambil bersandar di depan pintu, tidak sengaja Jack mendengar suara bisikan para pelayannya melihat kejadian ini. Yang penasaran dan mengalahkan Ratu Elsa karena tingkahnya yang aneh dan mencurigakan juga mengganggu acara kerajaan.

Jack penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan pelayan pelayan itu, lalu ia memanggil dua pelayan itu untuk menghadap kepadanya. Awalnya pelayan itu ketakutan namun Jack dengan senyuman hangatnya menenangkan pelayan pelayan itu lalu bertanya tentang Elsa.

Kemudian para pelayan itu menjelaskan bahwa Ratu Elsa dari kecil jarang bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya, karena suatu yang mereka tidak tahu. Baru kali ini Ratu Elsa meninggalkan kamarnya untuk pernikahannya.

"Jadi begitu…" ujar Jack mendengar serius cerita para pelayan

"Baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya, sekarang kalian boleh pergi, dan ingat jangan pernah membicarakan istriku lagi. Dia wanita yang baik, mengerti"

"Iya, paduka Raja"

Para pelayan itu meninggalkan Jack yang masih sendiri di lorong kerajaan.

"Dikurung dari kecil ya pantas ia sangat gugup dan takut dengan banyak orang disekitarnya" batin Jack lalu menghela nafas, ia berpikir apa yang orang tua Elsa pikirkan sampai mengurung anaknya sendiri dalam kamar.

Di luar kerajaan, hari sudah menjadi gelap, para tamu sudah kembali ke kerajaannya masing masing. Sambil memandang bulan dari jendela besar kerajaan, Jack merasa cemas apa yang harus ia dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, coba aku akan berbicara lagi pada Elsa, jika dia sedih aku akan menghiburnya" Jack kembali bersemangat pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia kembali ke kamar Elsa.

"Ratuku…." Ia memanggil istrinya lagi dengan nada lembut sambil sediikit mengetuk pintu, ia berharap kali ini panggilannya dibalas lagi.

"Aku harap kau membalas panggilanku kali ini"

Suasana masih terdiam tidak ada satupun balasan atau renspons dari Elsa, membuat Jack hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas.

Tidak sengaja ia melihat sinar bulan purnama menyinari lorong tempat ia berdiri, Menyadari hal tersebut.

"Sialan kenapa aku bisa lupa hari ini" kesal Jack , ia langsung berlari ke luar istana dengan menggunakan kuda istana pergi ke suatu tempat dimana ia biasanya berada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Maafkan aku Jack, aku sangat bodoh, aku sangat bodoh sekali, huhuhuhu"

Elsa masih menangis di dalam kamarnya, ia tidak percaya acara pernikahan yang sangat ia nantikan tiba tiba hancur karena ulahnya sendiri. Elsa sangat menyesal karena telah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya yang ingin pernikahan bahagia.

"Aku malu, aku benci pada diriku sendiri" marah Elsa sambil menampar dirinya

Beberapa kali, Elsa menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan air mata terus bercucuran di pipinya. Merasa semuanya sudah gagal dan menyakitkan.

"Ayah, ibu, mengapa kalian membiarkan putrimu hidup menderita seperti ini?"

Elsa terus menangis sambil meraung raung beberapa kali, sambil memeluk selimut di tubuhnya. Di kamar Elsa kembali dipenuhi es yang dingin dan gelap. Rasa berkecamuk dan emosi membuat es di dalam kamar Elsa bertambah banyak.

"Aku benci kekuatan ini, aku sebaiknya mati saja, iya sebaiknya aku mati saja daripada terus menderita seperti ini"

"Kau masih ingin berkata kalimat putus asa seperti itukah?" ucap seseorang ikut berbicara dengan gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Haah…, siapa disana?" kaget Elsa karena tiba tiba ada suara misterius muncul di kamarnya. Namun, tidak ada balasan membuat Elsa geram

"Katakan siapa dirimu, keluar kau" teriak Elsa sambil melihat sekeliling

Lalu tiba tiba es es di kamar itu berubah menjadi es hitam dan ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat gelap, "Apa-apaan ini?" kaget Elsa melihat ruangannya berubah. Ruangannya yang tadinya dingin sekarang semakin dingin. Membuat Elsa kedinginan sampai memeluk dirinya..

"Pertama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku tuan Ratu…." Seseorang itu perlahan muncul dari kegelapan.

Muncul laki laki besar dengan jubah menutupi wajahnya sambil membawa tongkat tengkorak dan ular "Perkenalkan nama saya Abaddon.."

Elsa sontak kaget dan mundur perlahan, "Abaddon.., kau..,kau..,iblis terkuat kedua setelah Lucifer itu?"

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik rupanya…" Elsa mengetahuinya karena ia pernah dulu membaca buku tentang kisah Lucifer dan Abaddon saling berperang melawan malaikat malaikat Tuhan dan itu membuat isi alam semesta gemoar entah itu fiksi atau nyata, Elsa tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu wujud asli iblis itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Elsa sambil berwaspada jika iblis itu melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Putus asa.., stress.., kemudian munculah kemarahan yang besar dan meluap…" Abaddon berjalan perlahan memutari Elsa, meskipun wajahnya tertutupi kerudung. Elsa bisa merasakan iblis itu menatap tajam dirinya.

"Rasa dingin, ditinggalkan, dilupakan, dibicarakan, semua ada pada dirimu" ucap Abaddon sambil menunjuk Elsa, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Elsa sambil mengkerutkan alisnya

"Hal itulah yang sangat kubutuhkan saat ini"

"Elsa Maria, Ratu dari kerajaan Arendele sekaligus reinkarnasi dari Dewi Salju Khione yang turun ke dunia ini"

"Dewi Salju?, apa maksudmu reinkarnasi?" Elsa bingung dengan perkataannya

"Kekuatan es yang selama ini kau punya adalah kekuatan milik dari Dewi Khione, dia adalah salah satu dewi terkuat yang mewakilkan musim salju, ia dulu sering berselisih dengan dewa dewi musim lain, menyebabkan bencana besar membuat hampir seluruh dunia saat itu menjadi musim dingin selama beberapa tahun.."

"Namun, semenjak ketiga dewa dewi musim lainnya bersatu untuk mengembalikan musim di dunia kembali normal, Dewi Khione dapat dikalahkan namun agar tetap menjaga keempat musim tetap utuh, Dewi Khione tidak dihukum mati namun ia tetap berada di sebuah kastil besar di atas awan dan baru diijinkan mengeluarkan kekuatan salju atau esnya di akhir tahun setelah tiga dewi atau dewi musim lain"

"Lalu apa kaitannya denganku?" tanya Elsa mengamati cerita

"Ijinkan aku melanjutkan ceritaku Ratu Elsa…, Semenjak beberapa abad, Dewi Khione mulai merasa sedih karena terus berada di kastil langit sendirian. Karena itu dia memohon agar ia dapat keluar dari kastil beberapa kali, sampai iapun memohon pada Dewi Bulan Selena yang saat itu sedang lewat di dekat kastil tempat ia dikurung untuk bisa merasakan dunia luar"

"Dewi Selena mendengar doa dan pertobatan Dewi Khione, mengabulkan permintaannya. Lalu Dewi Khione mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar dengan berenkarnasi kembali menjadi seorang gadis kerajaan namun kekuatan esnya masih ada dalam dirinya agar musim dingin masih berjalan dengan baik"

"Oleh sebab itu, kau memiliki sifat sama dengannya, penuh dengan rasa penyesalan, kuatir sekali jika kekuatanmu berada diluar kendali karena Dewi Khione tidak mau dihukum lagi juga kau adalah sosok yang mudah jatuh cinta sama seperti Dewi Khione yang terpikat dengan Dewa Cinta saat itu"

Elsa mendengarkan seksama perkataan laki laki misterius di depannya,"Jadi itu alasannya aku mempunyai kekuatan yang membuatku merasa penuh penyesalan, dibenci tidak berguna, dan selalu merepotkan banyak orang…"

Abaddon mengangguk, "Itu benar paduka Ratu, menurut saya disini bukanlah tempatmu, karena disini tidak lebih dari kau tinggal di kastil di awan itu, kau harus merasakan dunia luar jadi ikut bersamaku, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya" ucap laki laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Elsa.

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras, ia tidak mau membuat bencana atau sesuatu yang berbahaya pada rahyat rahyat tercinta begitu juga Jack kekasih sekaligus sekarang menjadi belahan jiwanya ini.

Takut akan terjadi hal buruk esok, Elsa dengan berat hati menyiakan permintaan Abaddon dan mengulurkan tangannya. Iblis itu menarik tangan Elsa yang sedang sudah mulai menangis mengeluarkan air mata, lalu mereka berdua pergi dengan menaiki awan hitam meninggalkan Kerajaan Arendele…

"Maafkan aku Jack.." ucap Elsa memandang kerajaan tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan juga dimana ia bertemu pertama kali dengan cinta pertamanya dari atas perlahan meninggalkan kerajaan itu…

.

* * *

.

"Dewi sialan…"

Air berubah menjadi beku karena udara dingin, namun apakah air bisa beku sendiri tanpa dingin sekalipun?

Dengan amarah dan jengkel, Jack melangkah demi langkah di atas danau besar di depannnya tanpa terjatuh.., perlahan air danau di depannya berubah menjadi es. Tanpa memperdulikan ia akan jatuh karena berat badannya, ia tetap melangkah menuju bulan diatasnya.

"Aku ingin sekali, kekuatan sialan ini hilang" teriak Jack pada bulan dihadapan

Jack yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan ramah kini ia berubah menjadi murung dan jengkel, sambil beberapa menyakiti tangannya saat mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya.

"Ternyata kau belum mati juga rupanya…" seorang wanita cantik muncul dihadapan Jack dengan sinar terang bulan menerangi sekitar wanita tersebut

"Sialan kau…" Jack segera mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya dan mengarahkannya pada wanita tersebut, namun wanita dengan mudah menghindar dengan membuat es tersebut hangus menjadi uap.

"Butuh ratusan untuk bisa mengalahkanku Pangeran Jack atau bisa kukatakan Raja Jack yang tampan dan gagah" ucap wanita itu memuji Jack dengan senyum sinis

"Aku tidak perlu pujian dari wanita sepertimu, aku hanya ingin kau segera melepaskan kutukan ini..Dewi Selena…"

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

* * *

 **Josephine La Rose99 : Halo Josephine-san terima kasih sekali masih stay tune di fanfic ini XD Hehehehe kemarin Elsa sama Jack juga lari lari terus dikorider kayak film India wkwkwkwk kadang aku mikir apa mereka gk capek padahal kamar Elsa berada di lantai paling atas...**

 **Hanami-chan : Sudah kuupdate kok untuk mengobati rasa penasaran kamu, tetap follow terus nih fanfic yak**

 **Dan juga untuk pembaca lain, terima kasih sudah mau ikut dan menunggu updatetan fanfic ini.**

 **Wah konfliknya udah nambah tokoh lagi nih…**

 **Hallo semua, hehehehehe, tidak terasa yak sudah chapter 4 ini. Chapter kali ini membahas tentang awal asal muasal kekuatan Elsa dan juga Jack yang akan dijelaskan lengkap di chapter selanjutnya..**

 **Aku sengaja memasukkan tokoh dewi" dan iblis dari mitologi Yunani disini seperti Dewi Khione, Dewi Selena, dan iblis Abaddon. Dengan kekuatan khas masing masing yang akan menambah menarik cerita nih :D**

 **Untuk romance, tenang saja mereka aka nada adegan romance di chapter selanjutnya. Yaa untuk chapter ini, aku sengaja kurangi karena belum terpikir adegan romance yang bagus bagaimana juga disini aku lebih memfokuskan penjelasan tentang kekuatan mereka. Jadi tunggu aja yak wkwkwk**

 **Yaa itu aja sih, sekali lagi maaf untuk telat updatenya :'v aku akan sering update ke depannya. Jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review juga yak. Arigatou Minna**


End file.
